miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lost-Paisley/Tips for Quests
A few people asked me this and I feel like I should make a little blog post on it. For anyone who is trying to get more quests and find monsters for the journal, these are some things I did to complete mine. Feel free to correct me if you know something else or if I missed something. Quests Levels The lowest level a quest can be is 20. The highest is 50. *'Low-leveled quests' are around levels 20-29 *'Mid-level quests' are around 30 to 41 *'High-level quests' are around 42 to 50 ;Getting Quests of these levels Quest levels given by Travelers/NPCs are dependent on the levels of your Miis in the Inn by the next day. They do not include Miis in the Villa. The game tends to lean more on the Mii(s) with the highest level in the Inn rather than what level most Miis are at. To get quests at lower levels, have most of your Miis at or near the level range you want in the Inn. Example: *You want a low quest level at or below 27. *Put Miis higher than level 27 in the Villa, and Miis below level 27 in the Inn. *You don't need to have the Inn filled with 10 Miis, you can just have 1 or a few Miis at the level range you need in the Inn. You can create a bunch of level 1s for this purpose. *Wait for the day to roll by and the game should give you quests around that level range of 27. By this point, you can bring out your higher leveled Miis in the Villa to complete the quests and put them back in the Villa before the next day if you want to continue getting more quests of that level. **'Do not' leave a high level Mii at the Inn before the next day. Even if you have 4 Miis at level 20 and 1 at 45 in the Inn, the game may give you higher leveled quests. Getting more Quests Quests are given in the Traveler's Hub and the game rolls out new quests each day showing you which Travelers/NPCs have quests for you. The NPCs (Youngest Fab Fairy, Worried Explorer and Quizmaster) tend to give out new quests each day if you complete theirs. If you don't take them, their quests will stick around for a few days before changing. Most of the time (or maybe it's just my case that's weird) the game will only give you 1 Delivery quest and 1 Traveler quest while giving you more Explorer/Fab Fairy/Quizmaster quests. But you need Traveler quests, especially Boss ones, not just Grub/Money/EXP/HP Bananas/MP Candies! ;Getting (a few) more Quests a day This is something that I did to get more quests with bosses to spawn in the Hub. Because I just kept getting only 1 Traveler and 1 Delivery quests, along with repeats of the Explorer's and Fab Fairy's pointless quests when I already had all the Grub and EXP I needed. *'Take the Quizmaster's quest, but don't complete it'. Make sure you completed all other Traveler's quests in the Hub so you can get new ones the next day before taking the Quizmaster's. Leave the Explorer and Fab Fairy alone. *When the next day passes by, you should get 1 Delivery quest and at least 2''' quests by Travelers rather than the NPCs. *Cancel the Quizmaster's quest and complete all Traveler quests. '''Don't do any Explorer/Fab Fairy quests. Then take the Quizmaster's old quest again and don't complete it so you get more quests tomorrow. *If you get a new quest from the Explorer/Fab Fairy rather than an extra Traveler, just complete any Traveler quests you got and leave them alone again for the next day. The Quizmaster tends to have his new quests pop up again the next day, even if you didn't take and complete them. The Explorer and Fab Fairy don't, they let theirs stick around for a few days before giving a new one (or give out a new one instantly the next day.) By taking the Quizmaster's quest and not completing it and leaving the Explorer and Fab Fairy's alone, you will get more chances for getting Traveler quests. Just be sure to keep taking the Quizmaster's old quest again and keep it around so you get more Traveler quests. Don't worry about missing out on Tickets, you get 3 a day anyway and can get more in Traveler quests. Hope this helps anyone trying to find the rarer bosses for the Journal~ Category:Blog posts